158th Field Artillery Regiment
The 158th Field Artillery Regiment is a Field Artillery regiment of the Army National Guard. Lineage Constituted 26 February 1920 as the 1st Battalion, 158th Field Artillery and allotted to the Oklahoma National Guard * Organized and Federally recognized 20 May 1927 with Headquarters at Kingfisher, Oklahoma Inducted into Federal service 16 September 1940 at Kingfisher * Reorganized and redesignated 11 February 1942 as the 158th Field Artillery Battalion and assigned to the 45th Infantry Division (United States) * Inactivated 24 November 1945 at Camp Bowie, Texas. (Headquarters, 158th field Artillery reconstituted 25 August 1945 and consolidated with the 158th Field Artillery Battalion, 17 June 1946). * Reorganized and Federally recognized 27 September 1946 with headquarters at Chickasha, Oklahoma, ordered into active federal service 1 September 1950 at Chickasha. (158th Field Artillery Battalion (NGUS) organized and federally recognised 3 November 1952 at Chickasha) *Released from active Federal service and reverted to state control, 30 April 1954; concurrently, Federal recognition withdrawn from the 158th Field Artillery Battalion (NGUS) Reorganized and redesignated 1 May 1959 as the 158th Artillery. Distinctive unit insignia * Description A Gold color metal and enamel device in height consisting of the shield, crest and motto of the coat of arms. * Symbolism The dominant colors, red and yellow, are for Artillery. The broad arrow-a large missile thrown by machine-was an early version of artillery. The three broad arrowheads represent the recognition awarded the organization for service in Sicily, Naples and Southern France. The green wedge symbolizes mountainous Italy, and the fleur-de-lis is for French and Central European service. * Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 158th Field Artillery Battalion on 14 January 1952. It was redesignated for the 158th Artillery Regiment on 2 November 1960. The insignia was redesignated for the 158th Field Artillery Regiment on 19 July 1972. Coat of arms *Blazon ** Shield: Per chevron debased Gules and Vert, three broad arrows one and two, points meeting at apex of partition line Or, in base a fleur-de-lis of the like. ** Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Oklahoma Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors Or and Gules an Indian’s head with war bonnet all Proper. ** Motto: UNUSUAL EFFORTS EXPENDED. * Symbolism ** Shield: The dominant colors, red and yellow, are for Artillery. The broad arrow-a large missile thrown by machine-was an early version of artillery. The three broad arrowheads represent the recognition awarded the organization for service in Sicily, Naples and Southern France. The green wedge symbolizes mountainous Italy, and the fleur-de-lis is for French and Central European service. ** Crest: The crest is that of the Oklahoma Army National Guard. * Background: The coat of arms was originally approved for the 158th Field Artillery Battalion on 14 January 1952. It was redesignated for the 158th Artillery Regiment on 2 November 1960. The insignia was redesignated for the 158th Field Artillery Regiment on 19 July 1972. Campaign credits * World War II ** Sicily (with arrowhead) ** Naples-Foggia (with arrowhead) ** Anzio ** Rome-Arno ** Southern France (with arrowhead) ** Rhineland ** Ardennes-Alsace ** Central Europe * Korean war ** Second Korean winter ** Korea, summer-fall 1952 ** Third Korean winter ** Korea, summer 1953 Decorations * French croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II, Streamer embroidered ACQUAFONDATA * Republic of Korea Presedetial Unit Citation, Streamer embroadered KOREA Current units * 1st Battalion 158th Field Artillery regiment (United States) http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/1-158fa.htm * 2nd Battalion 158th Field Artillery regiment (United States) * 3rd Battalion 158th Field Artillery regiment (United States) * 4th Battalion 158th Field Artillery regiment (United States) See also * Field Artillery Branch (United States) * Coats of arms of U.S. Artillery Regiments References Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army Category:Field artillery regiments of the United States Army National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Oklahoma